


Loyalty

by autumndawn96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Sexual Content, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumndawn96/pseuds/autumndawn96





	1. Chapter 1

"Crap!" I exclaim looking at my alarm clock. In ugly red letters it shows 7 a.m. I let out a sigh of relief. I sit up, stretch, yawn and stand up. I make my way to the bathroom. I take a shower and walk to my room with a bath towel around me. I look in my closet. I grab my outfit and quickly dress. I walk in front of my mirror and brush my black hair. I make a weird face and smile. 'Perfect smile, perfect teeth, perfect round blue eyes, perfect thick eyelashes, a slightly chubby face, but who cares, I'm 11.' I think to myself. 

I exit my room and descend down the spiral staircase that leads to the main floor. 

"Kara, darling. Is that you?" I hear my mothers voice call from the dining room. 

"Yes mother. Is there any breakfast prepared?" I ask walking gracefully into the dining room. 

"Of course dear. The house elves don't get paid to not provide food for us." My mother says with a smile.

"They aren't getting paid at all." My brother Jeremy states walking in and grabbing an apple off the table and biting into it. 

My second eldest brother, Gabriel walks in, "Silly mother what were you thinking?" he asks laughing and kissing her on the cheek.

She smiles, "Oh shush you boys."

I walk into the kitchen, "Hammly, may I have biscuts and gravy?" I ask my house elf.

"Already made young madame." He hands me a plate.

"Thank you Hammly." I exit the kitchen and return to the dining room. I sit in my seat across from Gabriel.

"So what house do you think you're going to get into little sister? Gabriel asks peeling an orange.

I give him an 'Are-You-An-Idiot' look. "Slytherin, duh!" 

Gabriel smiles, "I'm glad you think so. Even if you don't, I'll still stick up for you okay?"

I smirk, "I don't need your protection, but thanks Gabriel." 

My father carries in a sleeping boy. "Do be quite you three, we're trying to keep Eli asleep as long as we can." He grabs an apple and leaves the room. I hear the front door open and shut. 

*********************************************************

AFTER BREAKFAST (Time: 9:00 a.m.)

I go up the stairs to my room and grab my stuff and walk to our car. "Father, will you open the trunk?" I ask.

My father nods and pushes the button that opens the trunk. 

Upon opening the trunk, I see my brothers have already packed their stuff. I groan and proceed to cram my suitcase and essentials for school into the trunk. Once my stuff is sucessfully into the trunk I shut it and walk back inside the manor. I walk to a room in the back. I grab my owl cage that Mika, my Eagle Owl, is in and carry the cage to the car. I turn around to see my family finally coming towards the car. I get in the car and set Mika's cage on my lap. Once everyone is in we finally leave for the station.

*************************************************************

AT THE STATION (Time: 10:30 a.m.)

I stop in front of Platforms 9 3/4 and look up at my mother. "What if I make no friends, mother? What if I get sorted into Gryiffindor? What if-" 

"Kara darling, calm down. You will be fine. You have your brothers, and you will make plenty of friends and don't worry about what house you get into. Your father and I know you'll make it into Slytherin." My mother says reassuringly.

Gabriel puts an arm around me, "You're in your first year Kara, everything is pretty easy since first years can't do much. You know you can always hang out with my group."

I laugh and say , "Only as a last result. I'd rather hang out with Neville Longass." 

Jeremy chokes on his drink from laughter.

My mother hits me with one hand while holding onto Eli's hand with her other, "Kara Peters, behave. Are you ready to go through to the other side?"

I nod and watch my brothers run through with their carts. I look at my father who has my cart. I take a deep breath and run through to the other side. I walk over to Gabriel and Jeremy with my parent's following behind.

My parents turn to my brothers, "Take care of your sister you two alright?" My father says pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead. 

I smile. "I love you guys." I hug my father back. I walk to Eli and kneel in front of him, "Bye bye Eli I will miss you bub." 

"I wub you sissy." Eli says hugging me. 

I smile and hug my mother who dabs the the tears away from her eyes. I grab my stuff and get on the train.

I enter a compartment and walk to the window to wave goodbye to my parents. Minutes pass by before the train finally lurches forward. 

"Mind if I sit here?" a boyish voice asks

I turn to the voice to see slightly chubby boy with curly brown hair. "Um Sure. Why not." I smile and move my stuff next to me to make room. I stick out my hand. "My name is Kara Peters. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I pause waiting for a reply.

"My name is Gregory Goyle, but you can just call me Goyle." He smiles, "I hope you don't mind, but two other friends should walk by. Is it alright for them to sit with us?" 

I smile, "Of course. The more the merrier." 

"Goyle! There you are! Crabbe and I have been searching for your stu- Oh, Hello there Kara. I see you've met one of my henchmen, Goyle. He's not giving you any trouble is he?" A familiar voice chimes.

I turn towards the voice and let out a small gasp followed by a smile, "No no, Goyle's not giving me any trouble. It's good to see you. How have you been since the last time we've met Draco?"

Draco Smiles, "I have been swell. Think you'll accompany us in Slytherin?"

I laugh, "Without a doubt."

Draco walks into the compartment that Goyle and I were in and sits next to me and motions for Goyle to seat himself next to me. Draco sits next to the window across from me and looks at the other boy and motions for him to sit next to him. The boy nods, comes in, slides the door shut and sits across from Goyle. 

The boy looks at me, "I"m Crabbe."

I raise my eye brows, "So I figured." I look out the window of the Train and watch the scenery. 

Goyle clears his throat, "So, how did you and Malfoy meet?"

I laugh, "Well our parents were friends together in Slytherin when they attended Hogwarts and our fathers are well you know. Draco and I have been friends ever since I can remember." I look over at Draco who smiles slyly at me.

Goyle and Crabbe nods, "That's pretty much how we met Malfoy." 

I smile, "So looks like we're going to be friends."

Draco nods, "We need the cutest girl at Hogwarts to hang out with us. Guys don't you agree that she is the cutest girl at Hogwarts."

"I totally agree with you Malfoy." Goyle says winking at me while Crabbe nods.

I laugh, "You boys are weird." 

**************************************

ARRIVING AT HOGWARTS

The train comes to a stop. Once the older students leave a big man with a huge beard greets us.

I hold back a snicker and turn towards Draco, "Oh my gosh. Draco, I didn't know they let apes work here at Hogwarts. Shouldn't it be in the zoo?"

"That was rather rude don't you think? He's obviously not an ape." Someone with an annoying voice says.

I turn around to see who is speaking. I think for a second and laugh, "I didn't realize I was speaking to you. You must be the mudblood everyone's been speaking about. Hermione Granger wasn't it? Don't speak in my presence. Ever again. Got that mudblood?"

Hermione opens her mouth to speaks, but a boy with red hair nudges her, "Don't let her get to you Hermione." Her, the boy with red hair and another boy moves past us and gets in a boat that the huge man named Hagrid had directed the first years to get into. 

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laugh, Draco puts an arm around me,"I can't believe you called her that! That was pretty badass Kara. I give you props."

I laugh and us four get into the boat. I watch as all the boats sail from the edge of the Black Lake, under an opening in the rocks upon which Hogwarts is built, through a curtain of ivy, and finally into an underground harbour. Once at the harbour we step out and make our way into the castle. A woman is waiting. She taps her fingers on the stair rail and walks up to us first years. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." Professor McGonagall leaves

Draco speaks up, "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." In the silence you can hear students whisper, 'Harry Potter?' "This is Crabbe, Kara and Goyle," Draco nods towards us. "and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickers at Draco name.

Draco turns to Ron, “Think my name’s funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford.” He turns back to Harry. “You’ll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” Draco extends his hand.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry retorts.

We glare at Harry. I open my mouth to speak, but Draco smiles reassuring it's okay. I smile back at Draco. I give a death glare at the three, 'They are now my enemies.' I think to myself. 

Professor McGonagall returns, "We are ready for you now." She leads us through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky. "All right, will you wait along here, please? "

McGonagall rises, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

Hermione walks gracefully to the stool. McGonagall puts the sorting hat on her head.

I whisper to Goyle, "I don't want that thing touching me. She probably has some disease." 

Goyle chokes on a laugh and smiles at me.

The sorting hat begins to talk, "Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!!"

Hermione jumps off with a smile and walks to the Gryffindor table and sits.

McGonagall looks at her list, " Ronald Weasley."

Ron walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.

The sorting hat grumbles, "Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!!"

Ron goes to the Gryffindor table and sits next to Hermione.

McGonagall goes silent for a minute, "Harry Potter."

Everything goes silent. Harry walks up and sits down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting yells.

There is an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table.

"Kara Peters." Professor McGonagall states.

My heart starts to pound. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Draco smiles at me, "Good luck. I know you'll be put in Slytherin." 

I get up from the table and walk up to the stool with such grace. I sit, 'Jesus this seat is uncomfortable.' 

McGonagall puts the hat on my head. 

"Hmm another Peters? You are almost exactly llike your siblings, power hungry, cunning, charming. Within you lies an amazing brilliance; a mind filled with potential and promise for wonderful things. You are a person extremely in touch with the realities and complications of life, making you very aware also of everything you can accomplish. You probably have your heart set on many admirable, well-chosen goals, and with your sharp intelligence, resourcefulness, realism, and ambition, nothing is out of your reach. I know what house suits you best, my dear."

I cover my ears.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat yells. 

The Slytherin house erupts in applause.

I uncover my ears and McGonagall takes off the sorting hat. I smirk and walk towards the Slytherin table. I sit down next to Jeremy. 

McGonagall looks down at her list, "Draco Malfoy."

Draco saunters up proudly.

Jeremy nudges me and whispers, "You and Malfoy would make a cute couple sis."

I look at Jeremy and raise an eyebrow, "You're weird." I whisper back.

The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Dracos head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat bellows. 

The Slytherin house erputs into a cheer. Draco struts over to me and sits on the other side of me, "Hello again Jeremy, Pleasure to see you as always, how is Logan?" Draco asks.

"Pleasure to see you as well Malfoy. He's doing good. He's working on finalizing the Nimbus 2001." Jeremy responds. 

I ignore the boys talking and watch as Goyle gets sorted into Slytherin. He walks over to the table. I stand up, "Draco you can sit next to Jeremy."

Draco smiles at me, "Thank you Kara." Draco scootches over and I sit next to Goyle. 

I smile at Goyle, "Hi Gregory."

Goyle turns a deep red, "Hi Kara."

**********************************

AFTER THE SORTING 

McGonagall dings on a cup, "Your attention, please."

Dumbledore raises his glass, "Let the feast...begin."

Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

I look at Goyle in disbelief. "Look at all this food!" Everyone begins to pile food on their plates. 

After 30 minutes of eating Dumbledore rises from the main table. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Dumbledore proceeds to sit down.

 

*********************************

AFTER THE FEAST

We are lead down to the dungeon where the Slytherin dorms are 

Gemma Farley, our prefect, stops us, "Boys to the left, girls to the right. The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class.There is a break between the second class and the following class, making for three classes and a break before lunch. After lunch, there is another break and two more classes.Supper is served in the Great Hall towards evening, after which the students are expected to be in their House common rooms for studying and socializing.There is an Astronomy class at night on Wednesday every week, usually midnight.The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years, for example, fifth years are allowed to be in the halls until 9:00. Is that clear?"

We all nod.

Gemma smiles,"Good. You have about 15 minutes until you must go to your dorms." She walks away.

I turn towards Draco, Malfoy and Crabbe. "This is the beginning of an amazing friendship."

Draco nods, "Of course it is. We are heading to bed Kara. Meet us down here at 7:00 a.m. tomorrow morning alright? Good night." The boys walk to their rooms.

I walk to my room and find my stuff neatly placed next to a bed. I make my way to the bed and sit on my bed. I look at my room mate and first female friend, Pansy. 

Pansy looks at me, "Isn't Draco Malfoy so handsome?" 

I raise an eyebrow and stay silent

Pansy rolls her eyes and smirks, "Or do you fancy Goyle?"

I stay silent but give a small smile.

Pansy's eyes light up, "Oh my god. It all makes sense now! "

"Okay, fine, I think he's cute. I swear Pansy, if you tell anyone, I will smack you." I say with a smile.

"Thats why you were constantly staring at him during dinner and smiling at him. Awww you two would look so cute together!" Pansy squeels and leaps to my bed. 

I roll my eyes and smile. The door opens and my other two room mates walk in. 

"Kara, this is Daphne GreenGrass and Millicent Bulstrode." Pansy announces pointing to both girl.

I nod, "Hello." I turn to Pansy with a sly smirk. 

Pansy raises her eyebrows and grins.

I lean over and whisper in Pansy's ear, "Millicent looks like the female version of Crabbe."

Pansy laughs, "Oh my gosh! You are too funny. Well we better get dressed into my night clothes." Pansy gets off my bed. 

I stand up from my bed and make my way to my suit case. I pull out a pair of yellow shorts and a white tank top. I remove my uniform. I stand in my underwear and notice that the other girls are looking at me. I cover my chest, "What?"

Pansy shakes her head, "Nothing, it's just that you say you don't have time for boys, but you wear underwear like that." 

I look down at my underwear. "It's comfortable. Plus I like to look cute." I laugh and dress into my yellow shorts and white tank top. Once dressed I neatly fold my clothes and put them. "Pansy, come with me to the girls bathroom real fast. I need to brush my teeth and hair." I say grabbing my pink brush, green toothbrush and toothpaste. 

Pansy nods and we head to the bathrooms. We enter the bathrooms. There is a row of sinks and a row of rooms with showers and baths inside of them. I walk to one of the sinks and brush my teeth. I turn to Pansy. "Do you really think Gregory and I would be cute together?"

Pansy nods, "Totally."

I smile and we head back to our room. I lay in bed and pull the covers up to my chin, "Night girls. See you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm clock goes off. I hit the off button and sit up. I look at my alarm clock. In ugly red, it shows 6:00 a.m. I rise from my bed and walk over to my dresser. I quietly grab my school uniform, toothbrush, tooth paste and body soap not wanting to wake up the other girls and walk to the bathrooms. I walk into a shower cubicle. I start to undress, I hang my yellow shorts and white tanktop over the cubicle door. Once fully undressed I turn on the water. I quickly turn the nozzle to left, letting the hot water run all over my body. I wet my hair. I grab the shampoo that Hogwarts supplies and squeeze the white substance into my hair. I start to scrub my hair. I rinse the shampoo out of my hair. I grab my strawberry body soup and squeeze the thick pink liquid into my hand. I wash and rinse my body. I turn off the water and pull a towel around my body and begin to dry myself off.

'Why are guys so confusing? Why can't they just admit when they like a girl? Noooo they have to be all secretive and make us confused. Draco acts like he likes me and Gregory barely even acknowledges my existence I really do like Gregory. He has a certain charm about him. I don't know what it is, but it completely throws me off.' I think to myself as I dress into my school uniform. I exit the shower cubicle and walk up to a mirror. I brush my teeth and run to the Slytherin Common Room. I see Goyle sitting in a chair. I walk up to to him with a huge smile. "Good morning Gregory."

He looks up at me, "Oh, hi Kara. Um. Did you sleep well?" Goyle asks standing up.

I nod, "I slept like a baby." I say with a small laugh.

Goyle sniffs the air, "What's that smell?"

I laugh, "It's my strawberry kiss body wash.

He smiles, "You smell good."

I playfully hit his shoulder, "Thank you Gregory."

"So Kara?" Goyle begins.

"Yes Gregory?" I ask fixing my hair, pulling it into a ponytail.

"Saturday, I was wondering if you would like to um maybe hang out. Just you and I?" Goyle asks with a small smile.

"I'd love to Gregory." I say smiling. I raise an eyebrow, "Where's Draco and Crabbe at?" I ask. No sooner that the words escape my mouth, Draco tiredly walks into the Common Room.

Draco sits in the chair that Goyle previously occupied. "Goyle, go get Crabbe. He's taking forever."

Goyle looks at me and gives me a sad smile then goes to their room.

Draco looks at me and smiles, "Kara, I was wondering if you would like to do something with me this weekend?"

I smile, "Sure, but I think Gregory wanted to do something Saturday, so could we do something Sunday?"

Draco's smile falls and scoffs, "That idiot asked you out on a date?"

I let out a giggle, "Draco, he didn't ask me out on a date, he asked if I wanted to hang out and I said yes."

"That sounds like he asked you out on a date to me and I don't approve." A familiar voice chimes in.

I turn towards the voice, "No one asked for your opinion Gabriel." I say with a joking smile.

Draco laughs, "I'm only kidding with you Kara. It's obvious Goyle fancies you."

I look at Draco, "Look I like Gregory, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I want to know him better. I'll always like him."

Draco nods. My brother sighs. "You're a strange one."

I give my brother a 'are-you-serious' look.

Gabriel smiles and leaves the Common Room.

It goes silent and after a minute of awkward silence, people start emerging from their rooms and head to the Great Hall for breakfast. Crabbe and Goyle come into the Common Room. I smile at Goyle, "So can we go down and eat now?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Finally she says something I can agree with." Crabbe mutters under his breath.

I look at Crabbe, "Gee thanks. I feel the friendship growing." I say with a sarcastic attitude.

Draco waves his hand, "Goyle, assist Kara to the Great Hall. Crabbe and I have to talk about something.

Goyle nods and he and I walk out of the common room. As we're walking Goyle takes my hand in his. I look at Goyle whose face is a light red. I smile and continue to walk. I look down at our hands. I feel a light squeeze on my hand.

I stop walking and look at Goyle, "So Gregory, why are we holding hands?" I ask with a little laugh.

"Well I like you Kara." Goyle says quietly.

I sigh, "Gregory, I like you I do, but I don't want our friendship to be damaged due to childish issues, I want to be with you when we're a bit older. Is that okay?"

Goyle lets out a sigh and looks in the eye, "Yes, it's okay Kara." Goyle gives me a sad smile, "Shall we continue then to get Breakfast?"

I smile and start to walk to the great hall with Goyle's hand in mine. Once in the Great Hall, Goyle and I sit at the Slytherin table.

As Goyle and I sit down Jeremy walks up, "Kara may I speak with you alone?" Jeremy looks down and gives Goyle a quick smile.

I stand from the seats, "Sure. I'll be right back Gregory, alright?" I smile at Goyle.

Goyle smiles, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Jeremy and I walk over to a corner in the Great Hall. I look at Jeremy, "What's up? What did you want to talk about?"

"Is there something going on between you and that Goyle kid?" Jeremy asks raising an eye brow.

I cross my arms, "That's none of your concern. There is nothing between Gregory and I, but why does it matter? He's a sweet guy and if I wasn't so scared to ruin things between him and I, I would date him."

Jeremy holds up his hands in defense, "Calm down hot head, It was just a question. I saw you guys holding hands and I am just being an older brother and I just want to make sure that my baby sisters boyfriend is good for her, but since there is nothing going on between you two I guess I should go tell Gabriel that he doesn't have to interrogate Goyle after all. Heh."

I raise an eye brow and press my lips together, "What do you mean interrogate, Jeremy?"

"Well, Gabriel thought that you guys had a thing and you know how protective Gabriel is and he asked me if you guys had a thing and I said probably because you guys look like have a thing and he told me to pull you aside so he could talk to Goyle." Jeremy says with a smirk.

I turn to the Slytherin table to see Gabriel sitting next to Goyle.

I give Jeremy an angry look. I run over to Goyle who looks at me and smiles, "Glad your back Kara."

I shove Gabriel out of the way and sit next to Goyle and look at him, "Gregory, where is Draco and Crabbe at?"

Goyle shrugs and passes some food towards me. "Eat. If they miss breakfast that's their issue."

I roll my eyes jokingly and start putting food on my plate.

30 minutes go by

As Goyle and I are talking a bell chimes signaling that classes will start in 5 minutes. I stand from the table. I smile at Goyle and take his hand in mine. Goye and I walk to Transfiguration class hand in hand with Draco and Crabbe walking slightly ahead of us. Once we arrive to class I look at the desks and see that their are names on them, I look at Goyle in disbelief. "Great, we have assigned seats." I start looking around the room for my name. In the middle of the room I find my desk and sit in the seat. I lean over and see who I have to share the desk with. 'Are you serious... You HAVE to be kidding me.' I think to myself when I see the name Neville Longbottomwritten on a piece of parchment. I let out a dramatic sigh. Eventually people begin to pile into the classroom. Neville walks around to each desk avoiding mine. I groan, "Neville, you and I share a desk." I watch as Neville gives Hermione a petrified look. She smiles and whispers something in his ear. He nods and walks over to our desk and sits down. Four minutes pass by and everyone except Ron and Harry are in their seats. I look next to me, Neville is sitting near the very edge of the desk avoiding eye contact with me. I roll my eyes.

McGonagall calls for attendance. She sighs with a hint of annoyance. "Ms. Granger, where is Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly?"

Hermione shrugs, "I don't know Professor, they most likely stayed up late and didn't wake up."

McGonagall rubs her temples and transfigures into a cat and sits on a desk.

Ron and Harry run into the room, "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face she found out we were late, Harry?"

The cat jumps off the desk and turns back into Professor McGonagall. The two boys look amazed.

Ron laughs, "That was bloody brilliant."

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time." McGonagall says walking up to the two boys.

"We got lost." Harry stampers.

McGonagall sighs, "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Ron and Harry find their seats.

"Since it's the first day of the year, we will go over rules today and tomorrow we will begin lessons." McGonagall says walking over to a chalk board.

After 20 minutes a bell chimes signaling for the second hour of the day.

Everyone stands, grabs their stuff and exits the room. Once out in the halls I rush over to Goyle, Draco and Crabbe. Goyle holds his hands out, "Want me to carry your stuff, Kara?"

I smile, "You don't have to Gregory."

"I know, but I'd like to." Goyle says with a small grin.

I roll my eyes with a smile and hand him my stuff. "Fine, here you go Gregory."

"You two should totally date. You guys would be perfect for each other. It's not like I've loved Gregory for 3 years or anything." A non familiar voice chimes in. I turn towards the voice. Its a short chubby girl wearing a Hufflepuff uniform glaring up at me.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion, I look at the guys who start laughing.

"Looks like you have competition, Kara." Draco says trying to control his laughter.

"Fight me you bloody woman." The girl screams holding up her fists.

I laugh, "Um, what the bloody hell is going on? Look I don't even know you and if Gregory wanted to be with you as much as you want to be with him, wouldn't this not even be issue?" I ask looking around. People are stopped in the hall staring at us. I look back at the girl, "Look I don't know what your issue is, but maybe you should calm down and not talk to me."

The girl screams and lunges forward knocking me to the ground and starts repeatedly hitting me in the face.

"What the hell? Are you mad? Get the hell off of me you damn cow!" I scream.

Draco and Goyle rush over and try to pull her off. As the two boys try pulling her off, she shoves them down and goes back to hitting me in the face.

"Someone get this damn thing off of me!" I scream trying to protect my face.

Professor Snape rushes over, pushing students aside. He pulls the girl off of me. "What is the meaning of this?" He asks with a demanding tone.

"The short fat girl from Hufflepuff just went and attacked Kara!" Students from Slytherin shout.

Goyle stands up and extends his hand to help me up. I take his hand and hold my hand to my face. "I'm bleeding." I say with an un amused tone.

Snape looks at Goyle, "Mr. Goyle, assist your friend to the nurses station." He looks at the girl, "You come with me." He grabs the girl by the shirt and drags her away.

Goyle and I start walking to the nurses station. I stop and look at Goyle, "I don't need to go to the nurses, lets just go to class."

Goyle nods and turn to start heading towards Potions, I grab his hand. He stops and turns towards me. "Yes, Kara?" He asks getting closer.

I get within two inches of his face and smile. I close my eyes and lightly press my lips against his. After a few seconds I pull away and look at Goyle who is grinning from ear to ear. He looks at me, "So Kara, I uh was uh wait, what was that? I am confused."

I smile, "Forget what I said earlier, I want to date you Gregory."

He pulls me into a hug, "I promise you won't regret this, Kara."

I laugh, "We should head to class now Gregory." I say kissing his cheek.

He and I walk to class slowly. I look up at Gregory and smile. We finally enter Snapes class room. I look around the room. I spot the last empty desk across from Hermione and Harry. I nudge Goyle and motion towards the desk. He and I sit down at the table.

Just as he and I sit down Snape storms in, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," He looks at Draco, who smiles. "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." I watch as Draco raises his eyebrows. Snape sees Harry writing this down. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention." Snape says between his teeth.

I watch as Hermione nudges Harry in the ribs. He looks up.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand skyrockets. Harry shrugs. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shoots up again.

I nudge Goyle and motion towards Hermione. Goyle grins and shakes his head.

"I don't know, Sir." Harry says quietly.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know, Sir." Harry repeats.

Snape raises an eyebrow. "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

I smirk.

After an hour the bell chimes again.

Snape looks up at the class, "You are excused."

We all exit the room. We head outside and walk over to a shaded tree.

"Finally a break." I grab my books.

"Ms. Peter's." Snape says.

I turn to Snape, "Yes Professor?"

"The headmaster would like to talk to you regarding the incident with the hufflepuff student in the hall earlier."

I nod, "Thank you."

I walk through the halls and up the stairs to the place where Dumbledore's office is. Right before I can knock, Dumbledore opens the door. "Come in Ms. Peters."

Once in the door, visitors ride on a spiral stone staircase that moves slowly upward as the gargoyle's entrance closes behind them. The staircase leads to a highly polished oak door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. The oak door opens into a large and beautiful circular room with windows, at least one of which faces east with a view of some of the mountains surrounding the castle. The windows also afford a view of the Quidditch pitch. The walls of the office are covered with portraits of previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. The wall immediately behind the Headmaster's desk has a shelf holding the Sorting Hat. Gryffindor's sword is kept in a glass case beside the Sorting Hat. Another wall of the office holds a fireplace. The Headmaster's desk is an enormous, claw-footed affair. The surface is highly polished, though naturally it is sometimes covered with papers. The desk faces the door leading up from the gargoyle. I see a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore motions to the seat, "Please do sit Ms. Peters."

I sit in the chair.

"Can you explain what happened in the halls with Ms. Hyans?" Dumbledore asks making his way to his chair behind his desk.

"I was walking with my friends when she just walked up and started yelling at me. I didn't want to fight her so I just told her to calm down and then she got mad and shoved me down and started hitting me."

He nods, "Well I am truley sorry that she did that. 50 points has been removed from Hufflepuff and she has been put in detention for three months."

I nod, "Thank you Professor." I stand to leave and exit his office I walk outside to the students who are in flying. I spot Draco and Crabbe near the back along with Pansy. I run up, "Hey! So the nutter that attacked me, she got three months detenion and 50 points from Hufflepuff has been removed." I say with a laugh.

Draco laughs, "That is awesome. She deserved it."

"We should do something mean to her." Pansy says with a grin.

I nod, "We should."

Goyle walks over, "Hey I talked to your brothers." Goyle says grabbing my butt.

I turn towards Goyle and smirk at him. "It's alright. I think I can forgive you." I put my hand in his.

A woman comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes.

"Good afternoon, class. I am Madam Hooch."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." The Gryiffindors say in unison.

I look at Goyle who is staring at me. I smile and roll my eyes. I let go of his hand and listen to Madam Hooch.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

Everyone steps up to their broom and sticks out their right hand. "Up!" Everyone says

Harry's broom flies into his hand.

Draco looks at his broom stick, "Up!" The broomstick flies up and Draco smugly grins.

Hooch groans, "You have to say it with feeling!"

Hermione sighs, "Up. Up. Up. Up."

"Up!" Ron says. His broom flies up and conks him on the nose "Ow!"

Harry laughs.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron says rubbing his nose.

I look at my broomstick, "Up." I say and with no complications my broom flies into my hand.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end."

Everyone in the class mounts their broom.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2..." She tweets her whistle.

Neville immediately lifts off.

I laugh, "Gregory look, he looks quite frightened."

Neville squeels, "Oh."

Hooch gasps, "Mr. Longbottom."

Hermione gasps, "Neville, what are you doing?"

Students start shouting, "Neville...Neville..."

"We're not supposed to take off, yet." A Gryiffindor boy yells.

Neville begins soaring away

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch yells

Neville starts screaming as he soars away, "Down! Down! Ahhhh! Help!"

"Come back down this instant!" Hooch yells in an authoritative voice

We all watch as he soars through the sky and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards us. Hooch holds out her wand to stop him.

"Help!" Neville screams.

Neville approaches. Everyone scatters and Hooch dives out of the way. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower. "Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" He zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville's cloak catches on it. He is flipped off the broom and hangs there. "Oh. Ah...help!" He wavers, then the cloak rips, and he falls, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground.

Hooch runs through the group surrounding Neville, "Everyone out of the way!" She yells as the students move. "Come on, get up."

Hooch clucks her tongue, "Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get."

I look on the ground and see Neville's Remembrall. I nudge Draco and motion my head towards the ball. Draco reaches down and grabs Neville's Remembrall, which has fallen.

Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." Madam Hooch and Neville leave.

Draco looks at me and snickers "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

Harry steps forward, "Give it here, Malfoy."

Draco raises and eyebrow, "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He hops on broom and soars around the group. "How 'bout up on the roof?" Draco soars off and hovers high in the sky. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" Draco yells down.

I watch as Harry grabs his broom and runs to get on it. Hermione stops him, "Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly."

Harry flies off.

"What an idiot." She mutters under breath.

Harry is now in the air, across from Draco, "Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

Draco laughs, "Is that so?"

Harry makes a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his broom in a 360.

"Have it your way, then!" Draco throws the Remembrall into the air.

Harry zooms after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he is about to hit a window, he catches it, and then heads back to the group. The Gryiffindor students all cheer and run to see him.

McGonagall appears quickly, "Harry Potter? Follow me." Harry sullenly follows her. The Slytherins all laugh. A few minutes later the bell signals for the next class.

I rush over to Pansy, "That was rather intense. What do you think is going to happen to him?"

Pansy shrugs, "I hope he gets expelled from Hogwarts so we don't have to worry about that idiot getting in the way of us winning the house cup."

I nod, I start to walk to our next class, "I kissed him."

Pansy glances at me, "Kissed who? Goyle?"

I nod with a big grin on my face.

She rolls her eyes, "You two are dating then? Also is it okay if I sit by Draco this class"

I smile, "Yes I think we are and yeah it's fine with me."

I enter my final class of the day, I drag my feet to a random desk near the back and wait for class to start. I look around the room and rest my head down on the cool desk. Someone sits next to me. I glance over at see it's Goyle. He sees me looking at me and smiles.

"Good Evening Class."

I look up with an unamused face.

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?"

Hermione raises hers.

"Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

I hear Draco's voice, "Wingardium Levio-saaa."

Everyone begins to practice.

Ron: Wingardrium Leviosar. {whacks with wand numerous times.}

I sigh, "Professor is this really needed? If you can't manage to perform basic spells then there is something obviously wrong."

Ron sneers at me, "You do it then if you're so clever. Go on."

Hermione nudges him and whispers, "That is Kara Peters. Everyone in her family who's taken the N.E.W.T test has had top grades on them. She comes from a highly intelligent,strict judgmenal rude family. Although she is intelligent and beautiful, she dislikes being alone and she feels like she has to be intimidating. She's selfish, self concious, dangerously obsessive, and emotionally abused by her parents. Thus her need to be constantly praised. She probably has depression."

Ron glances at me and then back to Hermioine, "How do you know all of this?"

She sighs, "Observation."

Seamus leans forward, "She is beautiful, and she's got herself a temper."

I ignore their words and straighten up and swish my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather glows and lifts up. I look at Ron with a smirk.

Ron puts his head on his books dejectedly.

Flitwick claps his hands, "Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Peter's done it! Oh, splendid! Not that I would expect less from any of the Peters"

Seamus begins swishing at his feather. "Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa."

Flitwick turns to me, "Well done, dear."

Seamus' feather explodes. Flitwick gasps.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry says with a laugh.

The class goes by and the bell finally chimes. I grab my stuff and turn around to see Goyle, I let out a squeal. "Blimey Gregory, you are too quiet." I smile.

He smiles, "Let me carry your stuff. You didn't let me carry your stuff here so hand it over. Plus a beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to carry things." Goyle says motioning for me to hand him my stuff.

Ron snickers as he walks by with Seamus and Cassidy, "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't carry things." He mimics in a mocking tone.

Goyle's smile fades, he catches up to Ron and Seamus and grabs Ron's shirt, "Listen here you mudblood lov-"

I walk up, "Gregory it's fine, you walk ahead, I will speak to this pathetic excuse of a wizard."

Goyle opens his mouth to protest. I give him a look. He nods and lets go of Ron and walks off grumbling. I look up ahead and see him waiting a couple yards away.

"You owe me. I am risking a lot right now. He would have beat the bloody hell out of you." I glare at him.

"Thanks." Ron says with a squeak. Cassidy, Seamus and Ron run off in a hurry.

I walk back over to the bench to get my stuff, but Goyle rushes over and grabs my stuff before I can grab it. He smiles and takes my hand.

I roll my eyes and smile. "You're lucky I like you, Gregory Goyle."

He smiles, "I am very lucky." He takes a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend, Kara?" He asks with a small smile.

I smile. "Of course I will be your girlfriend Gregory." I lean in and kiss his cheek. "We should probably start heading to Supper."

Goyle nods and leads the way to the Great Hall. We walk into the Great Hall and head to the Slytherin tables.

"Aw! Look at the two love birds!" Pansy exclaims running up to me and Goyle.

I smile at Pansy, "We are pretty cute aren't we?" I ask looking up at Goyle.

He smiles down at me, "We're amazing, Kara."

Pansy squeals, "Kara come sit by me today."

I look up at Goyle, "Is that okay?"

He nods, "Yeah, go ahead. I'm keeping your stuff so you don't have to worry about carrying it though." He says with a smile before pulling me into a hug.

I laugh, "You are such a teddy bear, and I adore it."

Pansy drags me away to her group. Millicent and Daphne are already eating, Pansy rolls her eyes as we sit down, "Did you hear? That Potter kid is on the quidditch team now? I think it's ridiculous that just because he caught Neville Longass's stupid remembrall he gets to play."

I nod in agreement as I put food on my plate. I look around, noticing how big everything is. I begin to get dizzy. My stomach begins to feel weird. My stomach starts to feel like it has knot in it, it feels like my mouth is overproducing saliva. I realize whats happening. I stand up from the table and sprint as fast as I can out of the Great Hall. I run through the long halls to the bathroom. I open a stall door and puke into the toilet.

I sit on the floor next to the toilet. I hear sniffling and then footsteps coming toward

"Are you alright?" A voice asks slowly opening the stall door.

I turn to see Hermione. She holds out a wash rag. I slowly take it, "Yes I'm fine, thank you. Was that you crying in here?" I ask wiping the vomit from my mouth.

She looks to the left in shame, "Yes."

I stand up, "Why were you crying?" I ask fixing my uniform.

She laughs with a sniffle, "Boys. Pathetic really isn't it?"

I shake my head, "You're not pathetic. That boy is pathetic for making you cry."

She looks at me with a surprised face, "That's not what I thought you were going to say. I thought you would say something rude."

I shrug. "Thanks for checking on me, I hope everything gets better for you. Oh and what you said during Flitwicks class," I pause, "You were right.  
'

Outside the bathroom is Goyle with an un amused face, "Who were you talking to?"

I raise an eyebrow, "I was talking to Granger. Why?"

He scoffs, "Way to talk to a mudblood."

I cross my arms, "Excuse me? What is your problem, Gregory? I wasn't bending over and kissing her ass. She asked if I was okay and handed me a towel to wipe my mouth!"

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbles. "Come on, you need to eat." He starts to walk towards the Great Hall.

I walk fast to catch up with him and put my hand in his. He kisses my forehead and we walk back into the Great Hall. Goyle walks me back to Pansy's group. I sit down, "Thank you Gregory."

He nods and walks back to Draco's group.

Pansy looks at me, "What happened Kara? One minute you're sitting here and the next you take off. By the way did you see what Goyle did? The minute you left he ran after you. It was so sweet."

"I got sick." I explain as I put some chicken on my plate.

"Do you know the 2nd year Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen?" Pansy asks.

I shake my head, "Never heard of him. Why?"

Pansy grins, "Well, He is aggressive and self-righteous. McLaggen epitomized the most negative aspects of the stereotypical Gryffindor characteristics. He was going to be put in Slytherin, but the sorting hat put him in Gryffindor. Though he is brave, he is foolhardy rather than self-sacrificing. He is also arrogant and pushy and feels a strong sense of entitlement. Almost all of the Gryffindor's hate him. He hangs out with a lot of our members."

I nod, "Cool." I begin to stuff my face with food.

*****************************

After Supper

The houses go to their separate ways. Once in the Slytherin common room I take a good look at my surroundings, The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece, which is decorated with skulls and the emblem of Slytherin. It has an aura of darkness, with eerie green light filtering in through the windows that look out into the Hogwarts lake. It has comfortable couches and tables that emphasize the dark stone wall interior. I make my way through the crowd over to Draco, Goyle and Crabbe.

"Gregory?" I ask walking up.

He looks up at me and smiles, "Hi there."

"I'm going to bed."

He nods, "Night then."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "Night Draco, night Crabbe."

They nod. "Night."

I fall asleep thinking about Gregory Goyle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up, Kara! The train leaves in an hour!" A voice yells.

"Mmmm." I moan hitting my alarm clock.

"Kara! Wake up!" The voice yells again.

I slowly open an eye. Pansy is inches away from my face, I scream, "What the hell?" I look at my alarm clock, "Crap! Why didn't you wake me up Pansy!" I yell jumping out of bed. 

"I tried! I'm going downstairs to tell Goyle you might be a few minutes." Pansy says leaving the room. 

I run to my clothes line. I yank the black dress off. I rip my shorts, underwear and tank top off. I grab a clean pair of underwear. I pull the underwear on then work my way into the black dress. I open a small red box. I take out a silver necklace and put it around my neck. I close the red box and put it in my suitcase. I rush back to my bed and pull on a pair of black flats. I brush my long straight hair to perfection. As I leave the room, several house elves enter the room to clean the room. I enter the Slytherin common room just to see it's empty. I furrow my eyebrows and leave the room. I enter the halls. I run to the train and get aboard. I make my way through the crowd. I find the compartment that Draco, Crabbe and Goyle are in. I open the door and walk in.

I sit next to Goyle, who is wearing black slacks and a white button up. I smile and take his hand in mine, "Hi."

He smiles, "Hi there. Sorry I didn't wait up, Professor Snape made us leave. Are you excited about going home for Christmas?"

I nod, "I am so excited, I have a question. My parents would like to meet you and we're having a Christmas party and I want you to come over. Draco will be there. Your parents were invited as well. Crabbe won't be attending because his own family is having a dinner party."

He smiles, "Of course, Kara. I would love to meet your Parents. I want you to meet my parents once we get off the train is that alright?" 

I nod and grin from ear to ear, "I can't wait."

The train ride goes by and when we get to the station we are the first ones off. Goyle takes my hand and leads me through the crowd. We stop in front of a tall stocky man who has the same curly hair and Goyle and a thin woman. "Mum, dad, this is my girlfriend, Kara Peters." 

I smile shyly, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Goyle, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Goyle's father smiles, "It's our pleasure to meet you Ms. Peters, who might your parents be?" He asks shaking my hand. 

"My parents are Felix and Grace Peters." I say shaking Goyle's mother.

"What was your mothers previous name?" He asks stroking his chin.

"MacNair, sir." I answer

His eyes go wide, "You're the daughter of Felix Peters and Grace MacNair? Gregory, do you know who her parent's are?"

Goyle shakes his head.

"Felix and Grace are in the top 5 of you know what. Her uncle is Walden MacNair."

Goyle's eyes go wide, "That's amazing."

Goyle's father grins, "Gregory, this girl is very important. You must cherish her."

Goyle nods, "I will."

I smile, "It was lovely to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Goyle, but I must find my parents. I hope you make it to our families Christmas party." 

"We will be delighted to attend. Have a good break dear." Goyle's mum says.

"Bye, Kara." Goyle says pulling me into tight hug.

"Bye, Gregory. You guy's have a good break too." I say smiling at him when releases me.

I run to catch up with Jeremy and Gabriel who are waiting impatiently near the exit.

"It's about time you've showed up." Gabriel grumbles before walking through.

"What's his problem?" I ask with a confused voice.

"Don't worry about him, sis, Angela broke up with him a few minutes. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's hurt. You should of seen the present he bought for her." Jeremy explains before walking through.

I follow after my brothers. I see a familiar man's face. "Is that?" I grin and run up to the man and hug him, "Logan!" I yell, "When did you get home?"

He smiles, "I got home last night and man, Eli has gotten so big. I haven't seen him since after I graduated from Hogwarts. How is school anyway? I heard your dating the Goyle's son."

I smile, "Yes, I am dating Gregory. School has bee okay. I got beat up by a Hufflepuff on the second day of school. Not much has happened."

He gasps, "YOU got beat up with a HUFFLEPUFF? How is Professor Snape? Is he still teaching Potions? I need to come back to visit everyone."

I nod, "Professor Snape still teaches Potions and yes I got beat up by a Hufflepuff. She was fat."

Logan shrugs, "You have a valid point." He grins, "You three ready to go home?"

We all say yes and we leave for home. 

Day of the Christmas Party Time: 5:30 pm

The door bell rings, I walk to the front door and open it, I smile, "Good evening Lucius, and Narcissa, please do come in." 

"Thank you Kara, Draco will be coming along in a minute. Come Lucius." Narcissa says walking in and making her way to the living room.

I smile up at Lucius, "How are you, Lucius?" I ask.

"Quite well, Ms. Kara, thank you for asking. You've grown since the summer. Are you liking the Slytherin house so far?"

I nod, "I love it."

Lucius smiles and follows after his wife. 

I walk out onto the the Walk way. "Avoiding me, Draco?" I ask walking up and hugging him.

He smirks, "What reason have I to ignore you, Kara? Is Goyle here yet?"

I shake my head, "Not yet. Like my dress?" I ask slowly twirling around in a red and black dress.

"It looks radiant, Kara." Draco says giving a small eyebrow wiggle.

"Lets go inside shall we?" I ask kicking a stone.

Draco nods. 

We begin to walk to the house. 

"Kara." Draco begins.

I glance over at him, "Yes Draco?"

"I've had a thing for you for five years now, and I was wondering if you would ever kiss me?"

I stop in my tracks, "I don't know, I mean I'm dating Gregory, but if Gregory and I weren't together, yes I would kiss you."

He smiles, "That's good to know." 

I laugh and begin to walk again, "You're a strange boy, Draco."

We enter the house, "Mum?" I call out.

My mother enters the entryway, "Yes, Kara Darling?" When she sees Draco she smiles and walks up to him and pulls the blonde boy into a hug, "Hello, Draco Dear, how are things?"

"Outstanding Ma'am." He answers. 

The door bell rings, "Draco, dear go make yourself at home." She smiles.

Thank you ma'am." Draco replies then leaves to the living room

My mother turns to me and the smile fades, Kara, don't be bloody rude and just stand there and keep the guest waiting! Answer the bloody door!" My mother yells.

I walk to the door and pull the giant door open, I smile, "Hello again Mr. and Mrs. Goyle." I turn to my mother, "Mum, could you come here please."

My mother gracefully walks to the front door, "Ah hello! You must be Geoffry and Cassandra Goyle. My brother has told me a lot about you Mr. Goyle. I was talking to my husband, Lucius and Mr. Crabbe about you ranking up. Please do come in, I will lead the way." My mother leads Geoffry and Cassandra into the living room where my father, brothers and the Malfoy's are.

Goyle walks in holding a small square box, He smiles and hands me the box. "Hello beautiful."

I look at his outfit and smile, "You look pretty handsome, Gregory." 

He rolls his eyes, "I look like a bloody idiot, Kara." He groans.

I shake my head, "Nonsense." I reply.

I smile as he grasps my hand and pulls me in closer. I stare deep into his eyes, suddenly seeing a future I really wanted. He leans closer and whispers "I love you Kara Peters." then he kisses me with much enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. It is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet root-beer and salty ocean water. Our lips press together time after time, transporting us to another world. With just the two of us there, the rest of the world disappears. Desire ignites the world around us as we become lost in a sea of passion and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over us. The rest of the world is engulfed in our passionate burning flames as our kisses grow longer. As our lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Our breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

He chuckles a bit, "That was intense." He whispers softly as he presses his forehead against mine. "I love you Kara."

"I love you too Gregory Goyle." I whisper back.

Footsteps approach us, "Sorry to intrude Kara, but dinner is ready." Logan announces.

"Thank you Logan. Gregory, are you ready to meet my mum and dad?"

Gregory nods nervously and we head to the living room, I pop my head in, "Mum, dad have you got a moment?"

My father turns to me, "Of course dear, Lucius do excuse me for a moment."

Lucius smiles, "No worries."

My father smiles and enters the entry way. Moments later my mother emerges from the living room.

"Mum, dad, this is Gregory." I say as I motion towards Goyle.

Goyle smiles charmingly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Peters." He holds his hand out to my father.

My father shakes Goyles hand, "I think I can speak for my wife to say that we are delighted to meet you, Gregory. Are you two ready for dinner?"

I nod, "Whenever the adults are ready father. Elders first."

My father smiles and he and my mother return to the living room. 

I take Goyles hand, "Come along silly." I lead him into the living room. Draco is talking and laughing with Jeremy. 

"The food is ready." My father announces as he holds open the door. My mother leads Narcissa, Lucius, Cassandra, Geoffry and Logan to the dining room. "Gabriel, keep an eye on Eli." My father warns with a serious tone before following after the other adults.

"Goyle! There you are. How have you been, mate?" Draco asks walking over.

"I've been good." Goyle replies.

Gabriel walks over with Eli holding on his pant leg, "This is ridiculous. LOGAN never had to baby sit us when he was in 7th year. He was eating with the adults in his 7th year."

I roll my eyes, "Stop complaining will you? Mum and dad never see Logan. It's not like Logan comes home every weekend." 

The door bell rings, "Who could that be?" I exit the living room to the entry way. I open the door to see a tall woman with Blond hair and sky blue eyes, "Can I help you?" I ask in a confused tone. I look next to her and see a girl with a familiar face from Hogwarts, whose name I can't remember and a little boy who looks the same age as Eli who has black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Is this the Peters residence?" She asks.

I nod my head. "Who might you be?"

Footsteps rush over, "Samantha, darling, I see you've met my sister, Kara." Logan smiles down at me, "Kara this is Samantha."

I smile, "Are you a friend of Logan's?"

Logan laughs, "No dear sister, this is my girlfriend."

My eyes go wide and I walk away fast. I enter the living room. Just as I walk into the living room my father appears, "Alright you children may get your food now." I lead Draco and Goyle to the dining room. The smell of turkey and wine fill the air. Once we've gotten our food, I sit next to Gabriel who has Eli on his other side and Goyle with Draco and Jeremy across from us. 

Just then Logan walks in with the blonde and the girl. "Mum, dad, uncle Lucius, aunt Narcissa, Mr. and Mrs. Goyle, Draco, Gabriel, Jeremy, Kara, Gregory and little Eli, I would like you all to meet my wife, Samantha Kippler, my step daughter Jenna." He pauses for a moment, "and my son, Felix."

It's silent in the room.

My mother stands from her seat and gracefully walks over to Samantha, "Hello dear. Welcome to our home."

"Thank you ma'am, it really is a beautiful house you've got."

"Thank you. Logan don't just stand there, your children are probably starving."

Logan gets Felix and Jenna food while Samantha makes a plate for her and Logan. 

'JennaKippler... JennaKippler..' A sudden realization rushes over me. I glance at Draco who is grinning ear to ear at Goyle and me. I grin devilishly and then at Jenna and whisper just loud enough for her, Draco and Goyle to hear, "Hello Jenna, so wonderful to see you again. You keeping your head out of toilets?" 

Jenna smirks, "Hi Kara and yes. Have you been keeping your pig face from getting beat up from a Hufflepuff?" She replies coldly.

I roll my eyes and begin to eat. I put one hand underneath the table and take Goyles hand in mine.

After dinner my father escorts everyone to the living room where we hand out gifts. "Kara, did you open my present yet?" Goyle asks with a smile. 

I shake my head, "I want us to open our gifts alone, that being said, come along I want you to see yours." I grab a wrapped box and begin to lead Goyle out of the house and we begin walking on the stone path leading to a beautiful lake. Near the lake is a white gazebo. I walk onto the gazebo and face Goyle. "We've been together for over 3 months, and I feel like you deserve this." I hand him the box. 

He opens the box, "Kara, is this what I think it is?" He smiles and hugs me, "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. Now open yours."

I open the box and I pull out a gold necklace which has a heart shaped locket on it, "Gregory, it's beautiful." I say smiling.

"Open the locket."

I open the locket to see a picture of me and him on the first day of school. "I love it Gregory." I say with a smile. "We should head back in now." 

Goyle nods and we head back to the house. When we enter, Geoffry and Cassandra are putting their coats on. "Gregory, we're leaving now. Thank you so much for having us over Mr. Peter's." 

"It was our pleasure and your family is welcomed back at any time." My father announces with a smile.

Goyle nods, "I'll see you at the station Kara." He and his parents leave.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco leave seconds later. "We had a splendid time Felix, thank you for having us over."

The moment I enter the living room I can hear my mother screaming at Logan, "I will not allow a filthy half blood grandchild to ruin our families reputation! You take your mud blood wife and leave my house!" I hear a loud smack and then instant sobbing from the dining room. Logan storms out holding his cheek, "Samantha get the kids, we're leaving." He says with tears running down his cheek. "Sorry guys, I won't be back anytime soon. I love you two. Tell Gabriel I love him."

Samantha gathers the kids and rushes after Logan.

Gabriel walks in, "Eli is finally asleep in his room."

"Shhh. Mother is on a rampage." Jeremy warns.

My mother storms out and looks at us. We look at our mother, "What are you three failures looking at? The only successful child I had turned out to be like the rest of you! Gabriel you haven't done anything with your life!"

Gabriel starts crying, "I'm sorry mum."

My mother walks up to him and slaps him across the face, "STOP YOUR PATHETIC CRYING! I SWEAR I RAISED BLOODY CRY BABIES! ALL YOU FIVE DO IS CRY! I DIDN'T HAVE TO HAVE ANY OF YOU! YOU THREE MAKE THIS FAMILY LOOK BAD!" My mother screams.

"Mum, please calm down." I say quietly.

"CALM DOWN? KARAYOU'RE THE BIGGEST FAILURE OUT OF YOUR SIBLINGS!" She walks over, grabs me by the hair and drags me to the kitchen. She puts a plug in the sink and begins to fill it up with water.

I begin to scream, "Gabriel! Dad!"

Once it's filled with water she shoves my head under the water. "YOU DON'T NEED TO LIVE!" She screams.

I squirm trying to get loose. A minute goes by before I feel something heavy hit my head and everything goes black. 

"Mmm." I moan. I slowly open my eyes, "Where am I?" I ask.

"You're at Hogwarts, Kara. Father used floo powder for us to transport to Hogsmede and then I carried you here. You're in the hospital wing." Gabriel explains. He starts to cry, "We didn't know if you were going to make it." 

"I'm not leaving any time soon." I say reassuringly. "How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday. Every one is still on break. Will you be okay if I go home?" He asks.

I nod and sit up, "I feel a lot better."

Gabriel smiles and leaves the hospital wing. I make my way through the halls. I turn a corner and slam into Ron. I fall to the ground, "Sorry." I mutter. Harry extends his hand to help me up. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"What are you doing here?" Ron squeaks.

"Well my mother tried killing me." I say with a small laugh.

Ron glances over at Harry.

"What are you two up to, anyway?" I ask brushing myself off.

"We were about to go to our Common Room." Ron says quietly.

"Mind if I hang out with you guys?" I ask.

"But you're a Slytherin." Ron points out.

"I know, but I don't want to end up like a stereotypical Slytherin." I say putting my head down.

"Yes you can come hang out with us." Harry says with a smile.

We go up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron walks up to the tree and picks up a present, "Harry you have a present." Ron walks over to Harry and hands him the present, "What's it say?"

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Harry reads as he opens the present which reveals a cloak

"What is it?" Ron asks.

"Some kind of...cloak." Harry responds.

"Well, let's see then. Put it on." I say excitedly.

Harry puts the cloak on, and all of him disappears except for his head.

"Whoa!" Ron and I say in unison.

"My body's gone!" Harry exclaims.

"I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak!" I say with a grin. "Awesome."

"I'm invisible?" Harry asks.

Ron gets up, "They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you."

Harry comes over, "There was no name. It just said, Use it well."

"We can get into the restricted section now!" Ron exclaims.

"Why would you want to go to the restricted section?" I ask tilting my head slightly.

Later that night.

A lantern and hand appear, but nothing else. We walk through the dark library and into the Restricted Section. The lamp is put down, and the cloak removed. Harry appears.

Harry begins naming off books, "Famous fire eaters...15th Century Fiends...Flamel...Nicholas Flamel...where are you?"

I watch as Harry picks up a book and opens it. A man's face appears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The book screams.

Harry slams the book shuts and puts it back.

We hear Filches voice, "Who's there?"

Harry whips around, grabbing his cloak. The lamp falls and shatters.

"I know you're in there. You can't hide."

Harry puts the cloak around us and we silently creep around Filch.

"Who is it? Show yourself!"

We run from the room, breathing heavily. We get into the hall, where Mrs. Norris is. The cat meows and begins to follow us. We run around a corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear. Snape pushes Quirrell into the wall.

"Severus...I-I thought..." Quirrell stutters

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Snape interrupts. 

"W-what do you m-mean?" Quirrell asks.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape senses something. Harry and I stop breathing. Snape reaches out to grab something, but doesn't. He whips his finger back in front of Quirrell's face. "We'll have another chat soon. When you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie."

Filch appears, carrying the broken lamp, "Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed."

They all dart off. A door opens, and closes. On the other side, there is a vast, empty room that has a large mirror in the center. Harry and I appear and we walk over to the mirror.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry reaches out to touch the mirror.

"What are you doing Harry?" I ask in a confused tone.

"It's my parents! Look in properly. Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you? That's my dad." Harry explains moving Ron and me in front of the mirror.

"I only see me." Ron responds. "Only, I'm head boy...and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? Both my parents are dead." Harry smiles sadly.

I gasp, "I know what this is! You've discovered the Mirror of Erised. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."

"So, then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?" Harry asks.

"Yes...and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live.

Harry looks back at the mirror.

One week later

I'm in the library during break, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle are in detention for picking on Neville. Harry and Ron are seated, reading. Hermione comes up with a huge book. "Should we move?" 

Ron shakes his head, "Kara is cool."

"Well then." She thumps it onto the table. "I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"THIS is light?" Ron asks widening his eyes.

Hermione glares at him, "Of course! Here it is! "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" Ron and Harry ask at the same time.

"The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." I answer quietly.

"Immortal?" Ron questions.

Hermione groans, "It means you'll never die."

Ron sighs, "I know what it means!"

Harry shushes them.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday! That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!"

"Who's fluffy?" I ask in confusion.

"You'll see." Ron replies.

"Okay well I'll sneak to the bathroom near your guy's common room. Meet me there with the invisibility cloak." I say standing to leave.

Harry nods.

Later that night.

Us four are under the Invisibility cloak, sneaking along the corridor.

"Ow! You stood on my foot!" Hermione whines.

"Sorry." Ron apologizes. 

A flame lights. Hermione draws out her wand and points it at the door, " Alohomora."

The door opens and they go in.

"Wait a minute...he's....sleeping." Ron says in confusion as a blow of air makes the cape flutter off us.

" Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp." Harry says as we approach the sleeping dog.

"Ugh. It's got horrible breath!" Ron says gagging.

"Harry I think we have to move its paw." I say pointing at the massive paw.

Harry nods and grabs the paw, which is blocking the door. "Okay. Push!" We strain for a minute and finally move it. I open the door. "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out...Does it seem a bit...quiet?" Harry asks.

Hermione gasps, "The harp. It stopped playing."

Drool from one head comes down on Ron's shoulder.

Ron: Ew! Yuck! Ugh.

We look up and see Fluffy standing there. Fluffy barks and growls, thrashing. It breaks the harp and dives at us

"Jump! Go!" Harry yells. We all jump through the trapdoor.

"Ahh!" Ron gasps as he lands on some mushy black ropelike vines. "Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really."

"Whoa!" Harry exclaims. The plant begins to move towards us and ties us up.

"Stop moving, both of you." Hermione and I yell at the same time.

"This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster." Hermione explains calmly.

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron squeaks.

Hermione and I manage a smile as we're sucked down below.

"Hermione! Kara!" Ron and Harry yell.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Ron asks.

"Just relax!" Hermione yells.

"Hermione! Where are you?" Harry yells.

"Do what I say. Trust me."

Harry falls through and lands on the hard ground. Hermione goes over to him and he stands up.

"Harry!" We hear Ron scream.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks.

Harry smiles, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Help!" Ron screams.

"He's not good at relaxing, is he?" I ask looking at Harry.

"Apparently not." He answers.

"Help! Help me!" Ron screams from above

"We've got to do something!" Hermione yells.

"What?" Harry asks.

I gasp, "I remember reading something in Herbology. Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare, it's deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" I take out my wand and point upwards. "Lumus Solem!" A beam of light shoots out. The Snare shrieks and recoils. Ron falls below.

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry asks.

"Yeah." Ron replies.

"Okay." Harry says.

Ron stands, "Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!"

"Lucky Kara pays attention in Herbology." Harry says laughing.

There is a sound.

"What is that?" Hermione asks.

"I don't know. Sounds like wings." Harry says.

We enter into a room filled with golden "birds."

"I've never seen birds like these." Hermione says.

"They're not birds, they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door." Harry says as we come upon a broomstick, suspended in the air.

Hermione raises an eyebrow, "What's this all about?"

"I don't know. Strange." Harry answers.

Ron creeps over to the door and takes out his wand. He rattles the lock. "Alohomora!" He Shrugs, "Well, it was worth a try."

Hermione groans, "Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be 1000 keys up there!"

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle." I say looking at the handle.

Harry points to a key, "There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" He looks at the broom.

Ron motions towards the broom, "Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!"

Harry nods and grabs the broom. All the keys suddenly go one direction, right at Harry. He climbs on, swiping at them.

Harry pushes off into the air. He flies off, after the key. The others follow him. Harry grabs the key.

Harry yells to us below, "Catch the key!"

He zooms by and throws the key to Hermione, who catches it and heads for the lock while Harry distracts the other keys. Hermione puts it in the lock.

"Hurry up!" Ron hisses to Hermione.

The door opens, and Hermione and Ron rush through, followed by Harry and I. I shut the door just as the keys slam up against it.

We enter a dark room, with broken pieces all around it.

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Hermione whispers.

"Where are we? A graveyard?"Harry asks.

I gasp, "This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard." Ron and I say at the same time. We walk out onto the marble board and flames light, illuminating the board and GIANT players. Harry and Hermione come up with us.

Harry points, "There's the door."

We walk across the board, towards the door. Suddenly, just as we reach a line of pawns, the pawns bring up their swords. We jump and back up.

Hermione sighs dramatically, "Now what do we do?"

Ron sighs "It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. Kara, you'll be the other knight. As for me, I'll be a knight. We all take our places.

"What happens now?"

"Well, white moves first, and then...we play." Ron explains. A pawn on the other side moves forward. Ron studies the game.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione asks worriedly.

Ron points at a black pawn, "You there! D-5!" The black pawn moves forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raises its swords and smashes the black one. We jump. "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!"

The game continues. Pieces smash each other, boom! Boom!

"Castle to E-4!" Smash! "Pawn to C-3!" Smash! Boom! The Queen turns, and smashes a piece! Harry, Ron, Hermione and I wince. The Queen turns again. Both Ron and Harry study the game.

"Wait a minute." Harry says.

"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King." Ron explains.

"No, Ron! No!" Harry yells.

"What is it?" Hermione asks.

"He's going to sacrifice himself." I explain.

"No, Ron, you can't! There must be another way!"

Ron turns to face Hermione. "Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you and Kara that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, you and Kara. Kara is smart and an excellent witch."

Harry nods.

"Knight...to H-3." Ron's horse moves forward, slides and stops. "Check."

The Queen turns and advances. Ron clutches the steel reins. The Queen stops. SMASH! Ron goes flying off the horse and lands on the floor, unconscious.

"RON!" Harry yells.

Hermione starts walking to him.

"NO! Don't move! Dont forget, we're still playing." I yell.

Hermione moves back. Harry walks the diagonal in front of the King. "Checkmate." The Kings sword falls onto the ground victory. We run to Ron and bend beside him. "Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right... Kara and I have to go on."

Hermione: You'll be okay, Harry. You're a great wizard, you really are. Kara is a good witch too and she's smart."

Harry and I walk down a long staircase to an empty room with pillars around it. "Hide behind a pillar. That way you have an advantage if something happens." I nod and hide behind one of the pillars, watching. The Mirror of Erised is in the middle of the room, and a man is standing before it. It is Quirrell. Harry yelps and grabs his scar. "You?" Quirrell turns around. "No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one."

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, "p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me." Harry says grabbing his scar.

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse."

"Snape was trying to...save me?" Harry asks.

"I knew you were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween." Quirrell spits.

"Th-then you let the troll in." Harry says angrily.

"Very good Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone." Quirrell turns back to the mirror and Harry winces in pain. "But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

A raspy voice calls, "Use the boy."

"Come here, Potter, now!"

Harry walks forward shakily.

"Tell me. What do you see?"

Harry looks in the mirror. He gasps.

"What is it?! What do you see?!"

" I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup."

"He lies!" The voice yells.

"Tell the truth! What do you see?!"

"Let me speak to him." The voice speaks again.

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough for this." The voice states.

Quirrell unwraps his turban, "Harry Potter. We meet again."

"Voldemort." Harry says.

"Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!"

Harry turns and runs.

"Stop him!" Voldemort yells. Quirrell snaps his fingers and fire erupts all around the room. Harry is stuck. "Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?"

Harry shakes his head, "Never!"

Voldemort laughs, "Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask for is something in return." Harry takes the stone from his pocket. "That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!"

"You liar!" Harry screams.

"Kill him!"

Quirrell soars into the air and smashes into Harry, one hand on Harrys throat. They fall to the steps. The stone falls out of Harry's reach as Quirrell chokes him. Harry strains and squeaks. Suddenly, Harry puts his hand on Quirrell's, trying to get him off. Smoke furls from under his hand.

Quirrell screams and backs up. His hand is crumbling into a mountain of black ash. "What is this magic?" His hand dissipates.

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort yells.

Quirrell walks forward, but Harry puts both hands on his face. Quirrell screams.

Quirrell backs up, then his face, which is horrendously burned, crumbles as he walks forward. His whole body is ash. He falls to the floor. Harry gasps. He looks at his own hands and hurries over to the stone. He picks it up and sighs, when he hears something. Turning, Harry sees a dust clouds with Voldemort's face. The cloud rushes forward, right through Harry

Voldemort screams, "Arrrhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Harry screams.

Voldemort flies away. Harry falls to the ground, unconscious. He holds the stone in an outstretched hand.

I run over to Harry. "Shit!" I pull Harry over one of my shoulders. I carry Harry to the Hospital Wing. "I need some help Madam Pomfrey." 

Madam Pormfrey appears, "Goodness what happened?"

"I don't know! I went to the bathroom and found Harry like this!" I explain.

She nods, "You go to bed, I'll send an owl to the headmaster. I won't mention your name."

I smile, "Thank you." I leave the hospital wing and go to my own bed.

Last day of school

We're in the great hall. All students are seated, and green banners with snakes on them are around the ceiling.

Dumbledore, at the head table, nods to McGonagall. She dings her glass and the chatter stops.

Dumbledore rises, "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

There is immense cheering from the Slytherin table

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award."

The Gryffindor students look up.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points."

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points. And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

I look at Draco as he slams his hands on the table.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order." He Claps and the green banners change to Gryffindor red and yellow. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

The next morning

We're at the outdoor train station. Students are walking around, getting in the train. I see Hermione. I walk over. "I'm glad we've had a good year together and I want to apologize for calling you a mud blood. I want us to be friends, but for now, we must keep it a secret." 

Hermione smiles, "Thank you Kara and I think you and I will be good friends."

Hagrid rushes the children on the bus, "Come on now, hurry up. You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up."

I find the compartment that Goyle, Draco and Crabbe are in. I sit by Goyle and grin. "I can't wait to come."


End file.
